Talk:GamingGene recruits new members!
Greetings chiefs, I'm a member of GamingGene clan and this is invitation for anyone searching for a decent English-only speaking clan. We are currently participating in Crystal League usually ending up with 7 chests and placing in 1st-4th position most of the time. Right now we have 9 active members, which we hope to increase in time. Our goal is to find balance between relaxing gameplay and competetive racing. We want each member to do at least 1000 points every race, but if you can't, we won't be kicking you for it as long as you try and stay active. :) Our rules: 1. Be polite and respect each other. Arguing in our clan is not taken lightly. If you cause a lot of arguments with other clan members or overuse vulgarisms despite warnings, it may result in you being kicked out. 2. Be active. We require either participating in race, or communicating in clan chat. You may be kicked out after a week or you may be kicked after a few months. Depends if we need to clear out AFK players to give more room for new players. In case you get kicked after being AFK for a long time, you may be still accepted back. '''3. Have +35 level. '''It's not easy doing over 1000 score when you have very low level. Many resources are locked for you and you don't have enough land to support having mass production of certain resources. If you are below lvl 35 and still want to join us, you should focus only on leveling up, expanding, doing main quest chains to unlock more buildings. '''4. Contribute +1000 points in race at least once every 2 weeks. '''As I said, we probably won't kick you as long as you contribute some points. We understand you can't spend too much time on the game and as long as you add at least some points and remain active. If you plan on going AFK for longer than a week for any reason, you should tell clan leader or eldar about it. '''5. Don't take or re-roll Race tasks that are reserved by other clan members. '''I think this is self-explanatory. Simply don't be a selfish d*uchebag. If you really want that reserved task, you can ask for a permission of the one who reserved it. '''6. Have fun! '''Without fun, you won't be as active and your progress through the game will slow down rapidly. If you start getting bored by the game itself, you can still occupy yourself improving your village beauty, make some story background for each area and keep doing changes to it according to your story telling or just make some friendly competetion between players in the clan like for example, who will end up with more score at the end of a race doing only 16 quests each or who can build a nicer Zoo on Island of the Ancients without using gem buildings or unique decorations from events. - Silverion